Of books and love
by Angleterre97
Summary: "Do you remember the day when we met cher?" He asked in a sweet sing-song voice. "What? Of course I do."


Francis sat on their couch and stared out the window. It had been a year since they had graduated High school and they had just gotten their first apartment together. Arthur entered from another room and sat down next to his boyfriend. Francis put his arm around the others shoulders and pulled him closer. "How is the unpacking going cher?"

"Good, I just finished putting away the books."

"Did you find that special one?"

"Special one?" He looked up at his partner, confused.

"Come on Angleterre, that one from back in school."

He still was puzzled. "Do you remember the day when we met cher?" He asked in a sweet sing-song voice.

"What? Of course I do."

Arthur sat in the school library in a chair in the far corner, lost in yet another novel. It was his favorite place to be and favorite thing to do when he wasn't in class. He wasn't necessarily antisocial, he had many friends, he was simply bored by school life. He would much prefer to spend his time some where else, in whatever book he was reading. No one ever paid him much mind sitting in the back of the large room, and he never paid anyone any mind either...that is until today.

"Bonjour~" Arthur looked up from the text his mind had been wrapped around, Tolkien's The Hobbit. In front of him stood a tall, long-haired blonde boy about his age. French, he assumed by the greeting.

"Uh, hi." He wasn't use to being interrupted.

"I'm Francis, and you are...?"

"Arthur." He said abruptly, returning to his book as if the boy had never approached him. Not being phased in the least, Francis walked over to the bookshelves and selected a novel of his own. He then returned to the Brit's side, he assumed he was British by the accent, and sat down in the chair next to him. "I hope you don't mind."

"Hm?" Arthur looked up from the pages again. "Oh, uh no, go ahead."

They sat there in silence for the remainder of the time before classes started in silence, reading their own books until the five min. warning bell alerted them it was time to go. Arthur stood, stretched, and began to leave when he felt a tug on the tail of his uniform. He turned with a scowl.

"Can I help you?" He had never been known for being overly polite.

"Do you think you could show me to my class, I don't really know my way around." Arthur swore he saw a devilish smirk behind those innocent words, but quickly dismissed it.

"Sure, whatever." He then turned and left, not really caring if the boy who called himself Francis followed him, which he did.

As it turned out, they had all of their classes together. Though, Arthur could have cared less. After first period Geometry the Briton showed Francis where all of their other classrooms would be and then left to second period without so much of a glance toward the other. Francis followed nonetheless. It continued like that through out the day. Francis followed Arthur to the classrooms and would sit next to him even though he could sense the others annoyance. When the school day concluded everyone in their English class exploded out the door. That, for once, was something Francis hadn't expected. Even more, Arthur had disappeared into the crowed. Only when everyone else had cleared out did the blue-eyed boy notice a book left on one of the desks, The Hobbit."

Arthur was walking away from the school on his way back to his home. Today had been...strange. The new kid, Francis, had been hanging around him all day. He wasn't a non-polite person, he was just unbelievably French. And he always had some mischievous look about him that unnerved Arthur just a bit. He had no idea why out of all the people in the school he was graced with the task of showing him around today. Why did he pick him? Just the first person he saw? Aw who the hell cares anyways...

His thoughts were torn from him by the sounds of footsteps coming up behind him. He turned. He groaned. "Angleterre~" That stupid french git, with that stupid french nickname he had somehow had the displeasure of receiving from him. "What now?" As he drew nearer Francis held out something to the Brit. "I think you left this." Arthur looked down at his book. Damn, how could he have not noticed he forgot it. "Oh...thanks." He reached his hand out to take the book, turning to leave at the same time. Only when another hand was placed in his instead of a book did he actually stop. He turned back to face the other, face red from anger and confusion and embarrassment. "What the hell?" He tried to pull his had away, but the french boy's grasp held. "I hope you don't mind." Francis said as he began walking again, dragging Arthur along.

"Of course I bloody mind you twat, let go." But Arthur was forced to just follow along as he was being ignored as the other started to hum.

"Oh yes, that book." Arthur got up off the couch and left the room, returning with an worn volume in his hands. "It's still one of my favorites, I love Tolkien." Francis smiled at his boyfriend and leaned down to kiss him. "Yes," He said, pulling away. "And I love you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two slips of paper.

"Are those what I think they are?" The Brit stared at the pieces with curiosity and excitement. The Hobbit had just come out in theaters the other day. "I had a feeling you might want to go." Arthur smiled big and genuinely, something that was actually very rare, and hugged the taller blonde. "You're almost to much sometimes you know that frog?"

"Oui, I do. I thought it would be a good way to spend our anniversary."

"That's fine love, but I actually want to **watch** this movie."

"What are you trying to say cher~"

"Surly you remember our first date?"

"Ohohohon, oh yes, I heard that was a good movie."

"Not that we would've known." And sharing a laugh they went out the door.

"Joyeux anniversaire, amour"

"Happy Anniversary dear."


End file.
